USS Accord (NCC-1842)
| type = Tactical frigate | class = Soyuz | status = Active }} USS Accord (NCC-1842) was a tactical frigate on active duty in Starfleet during the 23rd and 24th centuries. ( , ) History 2250s and 60s Accord -- commanded by Captain Soledad Ibañez -- was launched in October, 2256, along with other Soyuz-class starships ( : "Year One"). Nearly seven years later, Accord was lost while on a classified mission. One of its command bases during this time was Starbase 25. 2290s In April of 2292, the Accord was found by the dreadnought . There was major damage to all systems, but the spaceframe remained intact. The logs made it clear that the attacker "was a) more advanced (but not much) and b) no one [[Federation] had] encountered before." Months later, Starfleet Intelligence deduced that the same civilization that attacked Accord had attacked the perimeter action ship in 2289. That civilization was the Cardassian Union. Over 14 months later, after refit at Ohio Orbital Shipyards, the Accord began its alpha shakedown cruise. It was commissioned in the fall of 2293, with Captain Mark H. Anbinder taking formal command of Accord. Accord was then launched for a beta shakedown cruise with all crew except for its marine strike group. Following this period, Accord embarked on a mission on the far side of Klingon space. (Star Trek: Avenger: "Within the Belt") In July, 2294, a contingent from the Accord, conveyed aboard its shuttle Hammarskjöld, attended the funeral of a Starfleet colleague at Starbase 29. (Star Trek: Avenger: "Belonging") A wargames exercise between the fighter squadrons of Space Station Shadowstar, , , and the Accord was scheduled to take place in May of 2295. Other ships, including , were to be present as observers. A task force of Tholian vessels attempted to attack the station, but was thwarted. The exercise was rescheduled to October. In June the Accord made formal contact with ch'Rhailan, a colony of Romulan Unificationist refugees. In 2296, two officers from the Accord traveled to Shadowstar Station for a ceremony attended by the crews of more than three dozen starships. ( : "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") An Accord officer from the 2290s or 2300s (prior to 2308) went back in time to 1978 to prevent the assassination of of San Francisco. The officer's shipmates pursued him and prevented him from interfering with the timeline. ( : Timeline; Star Trek: Accord: "City on the Edge of California") 2300s In mid-2304, Accord continued to operate beyond the Storm Line, in the New Colonies territories. (Star Trek: Avenger: "To Everything There is a Season") Assignment patch The assignment patch for Accord from its commissioning in 2256 through its disappearance in 2263 was a black-bordered gold isosceles triangle, within which would be the Command, Sciences, or Operations symbols in black; or the Medicine symbol in red. The official colors of the ship were black, silver and carnelian (PMS 187), which were used in both a physical ship's pennant and as tuned deflector-shield output during Fleet ceremonies. 771st Marine Strike Group The 771st Marine Strike Group embarked on Accord were known as the Smilin' Piranhas. It is not known which came first, the group appellation or the nickname for the fightercraft that they flew. Shuttle and auxiliary craft inventory On its launch in 2256, Accord had three Class E shuttlecraft, Braal, Winath and Titan. A aquashuttle, Vathlo Island, was added in 2260. Two squadrons of fighters -- Merah Squadron and Putih Squadron -- were embarked on Accord from 2256 until its disappearance in 2263. After its rediscovery and refit in 2292, Accord had at least three shuttles, the Kissinger, the Camp David and the Hammarskjöld. The fightercraft embarked on Accord in the 2290s and 2300s were of the . ''Accord'' Officers and Crew 2250s and 60s * Captain Soledad Ibañez, commanding officer * Lieutenant Commander Nikolai Barstow, first officer (2256-2261) * Lieutenant Commander Melissa Sturdevant, second officer (2256-2261) * Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell, second officer (2261-2262) * Lieutenant Commander Sangeet Ramjattansingh, chief science officer (2256-2261) ( : "Year One"), first officer (2261-2263?) * Lieutenant Commander Ava Sigurdsdottir, chief engineer ("Year One") * Lieutenant Commander Olivia Kindermann, chief helm officer ("Year One"), also acting second officer (2262-2263?) * Lieutenant Commander Heather Corwin, chief navigator ("Year One") * Lieutenant Commander Thomas Mangubat, chief medical officer ("Year One") * Lieutenant junior grade (later Lieutenant Commander) Ayelet ben Eliezer, medical officer (later chief medical officer) (Star Trek: Accord: "Year One"; : "Hatikvah") * Lieutenant (later Lieutenant Commander) Charles Gray, chief science officer (2261-2263?) ("Year One") * Lieutenant (later Lieutenant Commander) Jonathan Clark, chief communications officer ("Year One") * Lieutenant T'Riono, flight surgeon ("Year One") * Ensign Avram ben Eliezer, navigator (2256-2258) (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Rescue the Perishing", "Hatikvah") 2290s *Captain (later Admiral) Mark H. Anbinder, commanding officer (Star Trek: Accord: "Aurelian's Children," "Last Chance," "Lateral Drift", "Fountain," "Privileges of Rank," That Which Does Not Kill Us Makes Us Stronger; : "Belonging") *Commander (later Fleet Captain) Michael Shappe, executive officer and chief engineer (2293-?) (Star Trek: Accord: "Aurelian's Children," That Which Does Not Kill Us Makes Us Stronger) *Commander (later Fleet Captain) John A. Cohen, executive officer (?-2303) (Star Trek: Accord: "Fountain", "Revolution") *Commander (later Fleet Captain) Richard "Doc" Kinne, chief science officer (later executive officer) (Star Trek: Accord: "Lateral Drift," "Love Bar None," That Which Does Not Kill Us Makes Us Stronger) *Major Alexander Schwartz, officer-in-charge, 771st Marine Strike Group (Star Trek: Accord: "Where Loyalty Lies") * Lieutenant Commander Gerald Valentine, chief engineer (?-?) (Star Trek: Accord: "Revolution") *Commander (later Captain) Carolyn Adiwoso, liaison officer to Starfleet Intelligence (2293?-2303) ("Belonging") *Lieutenant Katharine Janek, gamma-shift helm officer and shuttle pilot ("Belonging") *Ensign Tina Farkas, helm officer ("Belonging") 2300s *Commodore (later Rear Admiral) John A. Cohen, commanding officer (2303?-2308) *Captain Alan Rose, executive officer *Ensign Gretchen Benteen, navigations specialist (2301-2306) 2310s *Captain Alan Rose, executive officer (?-2310) *Major (later Lieutenant Colonel and Captain) Will Devine, chief science officer, later commanding officer (beginning 2308) *Commander Marie Beshures, chief communications officer, later executive officer (beginning 2310) Other ships named Accord 21st century *[[USS Accord (CG-82)|USS Accord (CG-82)]] - (2008-35) ( : "The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0") *[[UNS Accord|UNS Accord]] - (2040-52) ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0") 22nd century *SS Accord - starliner - in service 2113-40 - commissioned by European Hegemony for expeditions to Theta Cygni XII and Berengaria VII. First contact with Skorr (of Alpha Carinae II) sometime between commissioning and its disappearance in the Vela Expanse. ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0") *[[UES Accord|UES Accord]] (U'SS' Accord after 2161) - (2149-88) ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0") 23rd century *[[USS Accord (Sadat class)|USS Accord (Sadat class)]] - (2199-2231) ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0") *[[USS Accord (NCC-0542)|USS Accord (NCC-0542)]] - (2232-54) ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0") 24th century * - starship. (Trekmania) *USS Accord - command and control ship - In service shortly after the Dominion War. 29th century *USS Accord (NCV-2561842) - timeship. ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0") Miscellanea * A replica of part of the periscope from the 21st-century submarine ''Accord'' was made for Captain Devine in 2308 and put on display in his ready room. * A replica of UES Accord Captain Koren Anastas's dress uniform was on display in the senior officers' briefing room on Accord from her recommissioning in 2293 through at least the 2310s. * Five of the ready room seats from USS Accord (NCC-0542) were refurbished and moved to Accord upon the latter ship's recommissioning. Accord 001842 Accord 001842 Accord Accord Accord Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships